Hari Menggigit Kepala Len?
by Cyber Keju-ma
Summary: Hari menggigit kepala Len? Adakah hal semacam itu? Tentu saja ada jika itu di Crypton Academy, sekolahan elit yang sangat terkenal akan ke-sarap-an seluruh muridnya. Bagaimanakah Len menghadapi hari-hari disekolahnya yang terus-terusan dikejar oleh orang-orang bodoh yang ingin mengigit kepalanya?/Maaf jika Gaje, OOC, Garing. Long One-Shoot!. RnR pleasee...


**Assalammua'alaikum minna. Saya kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah fic gaje yang mungkin sedikit menghibur atau mungkin ndak.**

**Kali ini saya mencoba membawakan fic Long One-Shoot dengan genre Humor. Jadi tolong maafkan saya jika humor garing dan kurang menhibur karena ini fic humor pertama saya.**

**Ndak usah banyak cing cong lagi. Selamat membaca para readers**

_**Vocaloid & Utauloid **__**©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

_**Hari menggigit Kepala Len? ©Cyber Keju-ma.**_

_**Rate T.**_

_**GaJe,** **OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, Humor garing, De eL eL.**_

_**Don't Like?, Don't Read!**_

* * *

_**.**_

.

.

.

.

Suatu pagi yang indah di Crypton Academy yang ramai, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut honey blonde sedang berlari-lari dikodridor sekolah. Yah, dia adalah Kagamine Len. Apakah dia terlambat? Ahh, tidak. Bukan itu masalahnya. Ada masalah yang lebih buruk dari pada terlambat. Apakah itu? Yaitu lari dari kejaran semua orang-orang sarap yang ada di sekolahnya karena hari ini adalah **Hari Mengigit Kepala Len.** Adakah hal bodoh semacam itu? Jangan ditanya jika itu di Crypton Academy, sekolah yang terkenal akan ke-sarap-an seluruh muridnya.

"LEN~! BIARKAN KAMI MENGGIGIT KEPALAMU YANG KUNING ITU~!"

"KYAAAHHH~! LEN-SAMA! KAMI INGIN SEKALI MENGGIGIT KEPALA ANDA~!"

"MINNA~! GIGIT KEPALA LEN-SENPAI~!"

Ahh, kira-kira seperti itulah teriakan orang-orang yang ingin menggigit kepala Len, mulai dari yang setingkat sampai adik tingkatnya Len. Teriakan-teriakan itu menjadikan satu sekolahan menjadi terdengar sangat ricuh seperti sedang ada tawuran antar sekolah.

Ngomong-ngomong, apakah hari menggigit kepala Len itu? Itu adalah hari dimana semua murid yang hadir di Crypton Academy ditugaskan untuk menggigit kepala Len, mulai dari bel masuk sampai usai sekolah. Bagaimana dengan seluruh mata pelajaran hari itu? Pada hari itu, seluruh murid di bebaskan dari semua pelajaran dan tugas mereka hanyalah mengejar dan menggigit kepala Len. Hari menggigit kepala Len sudah dari 2 tahun lalu dilaksanakan sejak Len masuk ke Crypton Academy dan tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir merayakannya karena Len sudah kelas 3 SMA. Dan entah bagaimana pula ceritanya bisa ada hal bodoh semacam ini. Tapi sungguh, hanya sekolah yang seluruh muridnya sarap yang mau merayakan hari itu. Seperti halnya seluruh murid di Crypton Academy.

.

.

.

Len terlihat sangat kelelahan karena terus berlari dari kejaran seluruh murid-murid yang ingin mengigit kepalanya. Dia sedang bersandar ditembok koridor sekolah yang sepertinya aman untuk istirahat sejenak karena memang koridor itu jarang dilewati murid-murid.

Len merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dikepalanya. Dingin. Itulah yang dia rasakan dikepalanya sekarang. Dia memegang kepalanya, lebih tepatnya memegang benda aneh yang ada dikepalanya. Terasa lembut, sedikit cair dan dingin. Ahh, itu es krim, pikir Len. Len merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini. Jika ada es krim, maka pasti ada–

"Yo, Len! Maaf aku menjatuhkan es krim dikepalamu,"

–makhluk baka serba biru yang suka membawa es krim yang tidak lain adalah–

"Kaito!"

–sudah disebutkan diatas siapa nama makhluk baka serba biru itu.

Len terkejut dengan kehadiran Kaito yang tiba-tiba dengan entah bagaimana bisa ada disebelahnya tanpa dia sadari. Perasaannya benar-benar sangat tidak enak. Karena dia tau pasti makhluk serba biru itu ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Biar aku bersihkan es krim yang ada dikepalamu itu," ucap Kaito dengan senyum aneh terhias diwajahnya.

Melihat senyum aneh Kaito, seketika Len panik. Dia tau kalau Kaito pasti ingin menggigit kepalanya itu. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Len langsung berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Kaito.

"HEY LEN! BIARKAN AKU MEMBERSIHKAN ES KRIM YANG ADA DIKEPALAMU!" teriak Kaito yang tidak tinggal diam, dan lalu langsung mengejar Len.

Len menoleh kebelakang, semakin panik –pasalnya Kaito mulai mengejarnya. Len terus berlari sampai akhirnya melihat sebuah pintu didepannya. Ahh, setahu Len, itu adalah pintu keluar dilantai 3 yang terdapat balkon.

Melihat pintu itu, Len mendapatkan sebuah ide. Dia membuka mini bag yang dia bawa sedari pergi sekolah tadi. Lalu mengambil sebuah pisang yang ada didalam mini bag itu. Kenapa dia malah mengambil pisang? Ahh, nanti juga kalian tahu.

Len membuka kulit pisang itu dan memakan daging pisangnya. Sedangkan kulitnya ia buang kearah belakang –dimana dari tadi Kaito terus mengejarnya.

Kaito yang masih terus mengejar Len tidak menyadari adanya kulit pisang didepannya yang baru saja dilempar Len. Dan kemudian–

"HUWA!"

–Kaito menginjak kulit pisang itu dan langsung meluncur dengan satu kaki. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kedepan seakan ingin menangkap Len.

Len dengan segara berhenti didepan pintu itu dan langsung membukanya dengan lebar. Melihat Kaito yang dengan tidak elitnya melunrcur dengan satu kaki, dia berpikir kalau rencananya akan berhasil

Kaito yang sedang meluncur dengan satu kaki terlihat panik ketika melihat Len membuka pintu yang terdapat balkon diluarnya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti dan terus mendekat ke pintu yang di buka Len. Sampai akhirnya dia keluar dan–

DUGGHH!

HYUUNG~!

–menabrak pagar pembatas balkon dan langsung terjun bebas dari lantai 3.

Len langsung menuju balkon dan melihat kearah bawah, atau lebih tepatnya melihat kearah Kaito yang sudah sampai dasar dengan tidak elitnya. Len tertawa melihat Kaito yang terjun bebas dari lantai 3 dan langsung sampai ke lapangan sekolah. Untung saja ini hanyalah sebuah Fanfiction.

"NE, BAKAITO-KUN~! DAIJOUBOU KA~?!" teriak Len dari lantai 3 yang sepertinya lebih terdengar seperti mengejek.

Kaito yang sudah tiduran dilapangan sekolah karena terjun bebas dari lantai 3 langsung mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Len. Memberikan isyarat kepada Len bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Tanpa Len sadari ada sesosok makhluk baka serba ungu yang ingin menerjang Len dari belakang dan langsung menggigit kepala Len. Dia adalah–

"LEN-DONO! GAKUPO AKAN DENGAN SENANG HATI MENGGIGIT KEPALA ANDA!"

–Gakupo si pendekar terong yang hendak menerjang Len dari belakang. Dengan gerakan slow motion yang ia buat-buat sepertinya.

Len langsung menghadap kebelakang, dan melihat si makhluk serba ungu itu yang hendak menerjangnya dengan gerakan slow motion yang menurutnya sangatlah aneh dan benar-benar tidak elit. Refleks Len langsung menghindar dan membiarkan Gakupo ikut-ikutan terjun bebas dari lantai 3 sama seperti Kaito.

HYUUNG~!

DUAAKKK!

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA..." Len tertawa tebahak-bahak melihat Gakupo terjun bebas dan jatuh tepat menimpah Kaito.

"NE, BAKAMUI-KUN~! DAIJOUBOU KA~?!" teriak Len kepada Gakupo yang menirukan teriakannya sebelumnya kepada Kaito.

Gakupo terlihat melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kaito sebelumnya, yaitu mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Len. Tanda kalau dia baik-baik saja meskipun sudah terjun bebas dari lantai 3.

Setelah puas tertawa, atau mungkin puas menertawakan kebodohon Kaito dan Gakupo, dia langsung pergi mencari tangga menuju lantai 4 dan kemudian tangga menuju lantai 5. Mungkin dilantai akan aman. Begitulah pikirnya.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan menuju tangga ke lantai 4 dan lantai 5, Len terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa karena terus berlari dari kejaran orang-orang sarap yang ingin menggigit kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan tangga naik ke lantai 4 dan langsung menaiki tangga itu dengan secepat kilat. Dia merasa lega karena orang-orang yang mengejarnya sudah tidak ada, mungkin karena tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Len melihat sekitar lantai 4. Terlihat sangat sepi. Itulah yang dia lihat. Dia sedikit lega, karena dia pikir dia tidak akan dikejar hingga sampai dilantai 5.

Setelah istirahat, Len langsung pergi mencari tangga untuk ke lantai 5. Len mengumpat sekolahnya itu karena sunguh sangatlah luar biasa sekolahnya itu. Tangganya berada di tempat yang berbeda-beda.

"Kenapa semua tangganya ada ditempat yang berbeda dan kenapa tidak dijadikan satu tampat saja?" begitulah kira-kira Len mengumpat sekolah ini. Apakah emang sengaja dibuat seperti itu? Ataukah mungkih yang membangun sekolah ini memang bodoh? Biarkan sajalah.

Len terus berlari menuju tangga untuk naik ke lantai 5. Sampai dia sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mengajarnya dibelakang.

Sambil berlari, Len menoleh kebelakang –melihat siapa yang mengejarnya. Hijau, pendek, rambut twintail, dan membawa Negi raksasa. Itulah yang dia lihat saat menoleh kebelakang. Tidak asing bukan? Yah, memang tidak asing.

"LEENNN-KUUNNN~! INGIN SEKALI AKU MENGGIGIT KEPALAMU YANG KUNING ITUUUUU~!" teriak orang yang mengejar Len tersebut sambil mengayun-ayunkan Negi raksasa yang dia bawa ke kiri dan ke kanan

"Miku!" Len langsung mempercepat larinya karena dikejar oleh seorang Princess Negi yang tidak salah lagi adalah Miku.

"LEEENNNN-KUUNNN~! JANGAN LARI KAAUUUU! AKU AKAN MENGGIGIT KEPALAMU SEBELUM ISTRIMU!" teriak Miku sambil menghentak-hentakkan giginya seakan siap untuk menggigit kepala Len. Dia mulai mempercepat larinya dan tetap mengayun-ayunkan Negi raksasa yang dia bawa.

Ahh, tunggu dulu. Tadi Miku bilang istrimu? Maksudnya istri Len? Apa maksudnya itu? Len sudah mempunyai istri diusianya yang sangat muda? Len sudah menikah biarpun masih sekolah? Benarkah itu? Atau hanya julukan saja? Kita cari tahu jawabannya nanti.

"Gawat!" umpat Len karena melihat Miku mulai mempercepat larinya dan sepertinya, lari Miku sudah lebih cepat dari larinya sekarang.

Len terus berlari dan semakin mempercepat larinya –mencoba untuk lebih cepat dari Miku. Dia memikirkan cara untuk bisa bebas dari kejaran Princess Negi yang sedang mengejarnya dibelakang. Dan akhirnya Len melihat sebuah pintu lagi, yang dia ingat pintu itu adalah pintu menuju jembatan penghubung antara gedung kelas Voca dan gedung kelas Utau.

Sejenak Len berpikir, lalu dia semakin mempercepat larinya menuju pintu itu. Lebih baik berlindung di gedung kelas lain dari pada harus naik ke lantai 5. Begitulah kira-kira yang dia pikirkan setelah melihat pintu yang ada didepannya

"LEENNN-KUUNNN~! Mau kemana kau~?" tanya Miku yang masih belum menyerah mengejar Len.

Setelah Len sampai didepan pintu itu, sejenak dia menoleh kebelakang. Dan dia masih bisa melihat makhluk hijau yang membawa Negi itu terus mengejarnya.

Len langsung membuka pintu itu dan kelaur, tapi dia tidak langsung menutupnya. Len menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menutup pintu itu.

"Kau akan pergi ke kelas Utau yah Len-kun~? Baiklah kalau itu maumu~," ucap Miku yang terus berlari menuju pintu tempat Len keluar.

Len diam, fokus untuk mendengarkan langkah kaki Miku yang semakin mendekat. Dan ketika Len mendengar suara langkah kaki Miku sudah sangat dekat, dengan segera Len membanting pintu itu dan kemudian–

JDUAKKK!

–Len mendengar sepertinya ada seseorang yang menabrak pintu itu. Tidak usah ditanya lagi siapa yang menabrak pintu itu. Sudah pasti Miku.

Len kemudian membuka pintu –ingin melihat keadaan Miku, dan seketika dia langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat posisi Miku. Miku sedang berada dalam posisi menungging setelah menabrak pintu yang dibanting Len dengan sengaja tadi._"Sungguh tidak elit," _begitulah pikir Len dalam hati melihat posisi Miku sekarang.

"Ne, Miku-chan~. Daijoubou ka~?" tanya Len yang lebih seperti mengejek, ingin tahu keadaan Miku setelah menabrak pintu yang dia banting tadi.

Miku hanya bisa mengacungkan jempolnya –sama seperti Kaito dan Gakupo sebelumnya–, tanda kalau dia baik-baik saja. Dan seketika itu, Miku langsung pingsan ditempat.

Len hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu setelah itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Miku yang masih pingsan dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit, ke kelas Utau, melewati jembatan penghubung gedung.

.

.

Len membuka pintu gedung kelas Utau dengan sangat hati-hati, kemudian mengintip sedikit kedalam, melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sepi, sangat sepi, itulah kesan pertama yang ada dipikiran Len ketika melihat koridor kelas Utau sangat sepi.

Len masuk dan mulai berjalan dikoridor yang sepi itu. Melihat kesekeliling tanpa memperhatikan jalan. "Aneh, tidak biasanya," Len bergumam sendiri kala melihat kelas Utau yang biasanya ramai, kini jadi terlihat sangat sepi.

Len terus melihat kesekelilingnya dan berjalan dengan santai. Merasa lega karena disini mungkin tidak akan ada yang mengejarnya. Sampai akhirnya–

DUUKK!

–Len menabrak sesuatu. Ahh, mungkin seseorang.

Len melihat siapa yang dia tabrak. Dan begitu tahu siapa yang dia tabrak, dia langsung terkejut.

"Ted?" Len memanggil nama orang yang dia tabrak itu.

"Yoo! Len! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menyelamatkan hidupmu?" tanya Ted dengan senyum kemenangan terpasang sempurna diwajahnya.

"Ahh, ku–kurasa begitu," jawab Len panik melihat senyum yang ada diwajah Ted.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan hidupmu disini," ucap Ted dengan senyum yang makin melebar.

Len sudah bersiap-siap untuk lari, namun kedua bahunya langsung ditahan oleh Ted. Len semakin panik, tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi karena sudah ditahan oleh Ted.

"TED-NIICHANNN! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENGGIGIT KEPALA LEN-KUN SEBELUM AKUUU!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Ted yang suarannya sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinga Len dan Ted.

Ted menoleh kebelakang, sedangkan Len melihat kebalakang Ted. Ternyata itu adalah adik kembarnya Ted, Kasane Teto yang sedang–

DUAAAGGHHH!

–Melayangkan tendangan kearah Ted.

Seketika Ted langsung terbang sejauh 10 meter kebelakang Len setelah mendapatkan tendangan maut dari Teto.

Len sedikit merinding melihat Teto yang mampu membuat kakak kembarnya sendiri terpental 10 meter kebelakangnya. _"Persis seperti Rin,"_ pikirnya dalam hati membandingkan kekuatan Teto dengan kekuatan adik kembarnya sendiri, Rin.

"Len-kun, biar aku saja yang menggigit kepalamu yah, sebelum istrimu pastinya," ucap Teto tersenyum manis seraya mendekati Len.

Ahh, tunggu. Ternyata bukan hanya Miku yang mengetahui tentang istri Len, Teto ternyata juga mengetahuinya. Atau bahkan mungkin semua orang yang ada disekolah ini sudah tau kalau Len mempunyai istri? Siapakah sebenrnay orang yang dimaksud dengan istri Len? Kita cari tahu nanti.

Len panik melihat Teto mendekatinya, apa lagi dia melihat ada senyuman yang terpasang diwajah Teto yang mampu membuat dia merinding. Len langsung berbalik arah dan lari secepat kilat meninggalkan Teto –takut kalau dia tertangkap dan kepalanya akan digigit.

Melihat Len lari, Teto tidak tinggal diam. Dia langsung berlari mengejar Len dengan kecepatan yang hampir menandingin kecepatan berlarinya Len. Sungguh mengerikan.

Len berlari melewati Ted yang sedang terkapar dilantai dengan posisi tertidur memanjang ke samping. Len mendapat sebuah ide aneh lagi melihat posisi Ted yang sungguh menguntung kan baginya.

Len mengambil sebuah pisang lagi dari dalam mini bagnya. Dia membuka kulitnya dan memakan daging pisangnya. Lalu berlari melewati Ted yang sedang terkapar tidak berdaya. Dia melemparkan kulit pisangnya beberapa senti dari Ted.

"_Mungkin tidak akan terlihat," _pikir Len yang menduga rencananya akan berhasil.

Len menoleh kebelakang –melihat Teto yang sedang berlari mengejarnya. Dan saat itu juga, dia melihat Teto yang hendak melompati tubuh Ted. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya–

DUUAAKKK!

–Teto terpeleset kulit pisang yang sengaja Len lempar didekat Ted agar tertutupi dan kemudian jatuh dengan posisi yang sungguh tidak elit disamping Ted.

Melihat Teto yang terpeleset dan jatuh dengan sangat tidak elit, Len langsung tertawa. Yah, lagi-lagi dia tertawa karena telah berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya yang ingin menggigit kepalanya.

Len kemudian berbalik dan mendekati Teto dan Ted yang sedang terkapar dilantai. Kemudian Len menggelengkan kepalanya melihat mereka berdua yang telah menyerah –sepertinya.

"Ne, Ted-kun~, Teto-chan~. Daijoubou ka~?" tanya Len dengan nada yang sama seperti pertanyaan kepada sahabat-sahabatnya sebelumnya yang sudah dia kerjai.

Sama seperti sahabat-sahabat yang Len kerjai tadi, mereka berdua hanya mengacungkan jempol sebagai isyarat kalau mereka baik-baik saja. Dan setelah itu pingsan ditempat.

Melihat mereka berdua mengacungkan jempol, Len langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Yah, dia masih akan terus mencari tempat yang aman hingga jam sekolah usai 4 jam lagi.

.

.

Kini Len berada dilantai 3 gedung kelas Utau. Dia masih belum menemukan tempat yang aman untuk berlindung. Bahkan digedung ini pun, masih ada saja orang-orang yang terus mengejarnya demi bisa menggigit kepalanya padahal mereka semua tahu kalau dia sudah mempunyai seorang istri yang belum kita ketahui siapa itu. Len berjanji akan segera mengutuk orang yang membuat hal bodoh seperti ini dan membuatnya mati dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Sungguh kejam Len ternyata.

Len bingung harus kemana lagi sekarang. Ke gedung lama kah? Atau ke gedung olahraga? Atau mungkin dia harus ke gedung klub? Ke gedung laboraturium? Ke gedung acara? Ke gedung kantor guru? Kembali ke gedung kelas Voca? Menetap digedung kelas Utau? Ke halaman belakang? Ke taman sekolah? Ke lapangan sekolah? Ke auditorium? Ke aula utama sekolah? Akhh, dia sangat bingung harus kemana. Sekalipun sekolah ini tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang sarap, tapi sekolah ini sangat luas sekali dengan berbagai macam gedung yang tersedia. Ternyata ini adalah sekolah yang sangat elit.

Len sudah tidak bisa berpikir keras lagi. Dia harus segera bertindak jika ingin selamat dari kejaran orang-orang yang –sepertinya– sangat ingin menggigit kepala Len.

"Sebaiknya ke halaman belakang saja," ucap Len dan segera berlari menuju tangga untuk segera turun dan keluar dari gedung kelas Utau.

Tapi sepertinya, masih banyak rintangan yang harus Len lewati untuk keluar dari gedung kelas Utau itu. Sepertinya halnya sekarang, Len tengah dihadapkan dengan dua orang yang –menurutnya– sangatlah sarap. Yang satu adalah seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan matanya yang merah dan memakai jubah yang senada dengan matanya, dan yang satu lagi adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam diikat twintail –seperti Miku, hanya lebih pendek– dengan bola matanya yang berbeda warna dan memakai jubah berwarna biru. Ahh, kalian pasti tahu siapa itu. Yah benar, mereka berdua adalah sahabat Len dari kelas Utau.

"Rook? Ruko?" panggil Len kepada dua orang itu yang bernama Rook dan Ruko

"Yoo, Len! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Rook kepada Len.

"Ti–tidak ada kok," jawab Len dengan panik karena ditahan oleh dua orang sarap yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Ahh, Len-kun, jangan panik begitu, kami tidak akan menyakitimu kok, lagipula istrimu tidak ada disini" ucap Ruko sambil tersenyum manis kearah Len.

Ahh, sepertinya mereka berdua juga tau tentang istri Len. Yah, mungkin memang semua orang yang ada disekolah ini tau kalau Len sudah menikah.

Bukannya tenang dikatai seperti itu, Len malah semakin panik melihat tingkah aneh dua makhluk tersebut. Tapi Len merasa ada yang aneh jauh dibelakang mereka. Seperti melihat ada benda raksasa yang akan menghampiri mereka bertiga. Len bergeser untuk berpindah posisi agar tidak terkena benda –yang sepertinya– sangat besar tersebut.

Mereka berdua –Rook dan Ruko– sangat heran melihat tingkah Len. Tidak kabur? Mungkin itu lah yang mereka melihat Lan yang hanya bergeser kesamping dari posisi awal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Len?" tanya Rook yang masih heran.

"Kau kenapa Len-kun?" tanya Ruko yang menunjukan ekspresi yang sama seperti Rook –heran.

Len hanya diam, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua yang sepertinya tidak menyadari ada benda besar aneh yang terbang kearah mereka. Len melihat benda terbang itu semakin mendekat dan semakin mendekat sampai akhirnya–

DUUAAAGGGHHH!

–mengahantam Rook dan Ruko yang langsung terkapar tak berdaya karena benda besar tersebut ternyata benda yang sangat keras.

Len menatap Rook dan Ruko yang –mungkin– sudah menyerah untuk menggigit kepala Len. Kali ini Len tidak tertawa dia hanya menanyakan keadaan mereka berdua.

"Ne, Rook-kun~, Ruko-chan~. Daijoubou ka~?" tanya Len dengan nada yang sama seperti mengejek sahabat-sahabat sebelumnya yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya.

Tidak usah ditanya lagi apa yang dilakukan Rook dan Ruko untuk menjawab pertannyaan Len. Yup, hanya mengacungkan jempol sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Len dan setelah itu langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Ahahaha..." tawa Len sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Len melihat kearah benda yang mengahantam Rook dan Ruko tadi. Benda yang sangat tidak asing untuknya. Sebuah palu?. Len heran dengan yang dilihatnya, sebuah palu raksasa yang sudah sangat di kenalnya menghantam Rook dan Ruko. Dia mencoba mengingat palu raksasa itu. Dan sampai akhirnya dia ingat kalau palu raksasa itu adalah milik istrinya.

"Pasti dia berada disekitar sini," gumam Len yang sedikit panik mengetahui istrinya ada disini.

"LEEENNNN-KYYYUUUUUNNNNN~!" teriak seseorang yang berada di kejauhan.

Len tersentak mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Panggilan yang sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinganya karena dia bisa mendengarnya setiap saat dan lagi, hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu. Dan orang itu adalah–

"LEEENNNN-KYYYUUUUUUNNNN~! BIARKAN AKU MENGGIGIT KEPALAMU! AKU INI ISTRIMU!"

–istrinya sendiri.

Len melihat kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Seorang gadis –ahh bukan. Seorang wanita berambut putih dengan bola mata yang berwarna merah dan memakai baju hitam serta rok berwarna senada dengan matanya sedang berlari kearahnya. Kalian pasti tau siapa dia.

"Kuso! Kenapa Tei bisa ada disini?" Len panik melihat Tei –istrinya– sedang berlari kearahnya. Dan dengan segera langsung berlari secepat kilat –agar tidak ditangkap Tei.

"LEEENNNN-KYYYUUUUUNNNNN~! JANGAN LARI KAU! ATAU KAU AKAN AKU HUKUM DI RUMAH!" teriak Tei yang masih bersih keras mengejar orang yang sudah sejak kelas 1 SMA sudah menjadi suaminya itu yang sekarang malah berlari mejauhinya. Tei semakin mempercepat larinya agar tidak tertinggal dan bisa menangkap Len.

Hmm, ternyata memang benar bahwa Len sudah mempunyai istri. Sejak kelas 1 SMA pula itu. Dan melihat tingkah mereka berdua, sepertinya mereka menikah memang atas dasar cinta tanpa ada paksaan. Hahahahah.

Len menoleh kebelakang dan semakin panik melihat Tei yang masih mengejarnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa. Len tidak mempunyai ide untuk masalah ini. Menggunakan kulit pisang? Tidak, dia tidak ingin menyakiti Tei yang notabene adalah istrinya sendiri.

"JIKA KAU MAU MENGGIGIT KEPALA KU, BUKANKAH KAU BISA MELAKUKANNYA KAPANPUN KAU MAU DIRUMAH?!" tanya Len kepada Tei dengan teriakan yang cukup kuat yang masih terus melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran.

"AKU TIDAK MAU LEEENNN-KYYYUUUUUNNNN~! AKU INGIN MELAKUKANNYA DISEKOLAH!" jawab Tei dengan teriakan yang tak kalah kuat.

Len hanya pasrah lalu kembali melihat kedepan. Sekarang dia melihat didepannya ada sebuah persimpangan. Dia melihat koridor itu sepi jika lurus kedepan, tapi dia tidak akan bisa lari dari kejaran Tei. Jika berbelok? Mungkin akan ada masalah karena dia belum mengetahui keadaan koridor itu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya lurus saja," gumam Len yakin dengan pilihannya. Dia pikir tidak akan masalah jika istrinya sendiri yang menggigit kepalanya.

Len terus berlari menuju persimpangan itu. Dia melihat di persimpangan itu, ada seseorang yang berlari dari arah kiri ke arah kanan. Yang Len lihat adalah, seorang gadis berambut honey blonde sama sepertinya hanya saja memakai pita putih besar dikepalanya. Memakai baju putih dan celana hitam pendek dengan tali pinggang berwarna kuning-orange. Len sangat mengenal orang itu, karena dari lahir sudah hidup bersama. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari Len dan tidak menyadari kalau Len dekat dengannya.

Len tersenyum, sedikit menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat jarak antara dia dengan Tei. Ternyata jaraknya masih cukup jauh.

Len kemudian berdiri ditengah koridor yang bercabang itu. Dia terdiam sejenak, memastikan kalau jarak antara dia dengan Tei sudah cukup tepat. Setelah –menurut perhitungan Len– tepat, lalu Len memanggil orang yang baru saja melewati koridor itu dari arah kiri.

"OOIIII, RIIIINNNN! AKU DISINI!" teriak Len mencoba memanggil orang itu yang ternyata adalah adik kembarnya sendiri.

Sontak Rin –orang yang dipanggil Len tadi– menoleh kebelakang. Dia akhirnya bisa menemukan Len yang notabene adalah kakak kembarnya.

"KYYAAAHH! AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKANMU! BIARKANA IMOUTOU-CHANMU INI MENGGIGIT KEPALAMU!" teriak Rin yang langsung berlari kearah Len.

Melihat Rin sudah mulai mengejarnya, Len langsung berlari kearah yang ingin ia tuju tadi. Sambil menunggu apa yang akan terjadi, Len menoleh kebelakang –melihat kearah Tei– memastikan kalau rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"LEEENNN-KYUUNNN~! TUNGGU AKU!" teriak Tei yang masih belum juga menyerah mengejar Len.

"LEEEENNNN! JANGAN LARI KAU!" teriak Rin juga yang sedang mengejar Len namun dari arah yang berbeda.

Len berhenti setelah melewati persimpangan tersebut cukup jauh. Lalu menghadap kebelakang, ingin melihat bagaimana rencanya kali akan berjalan. Dan yang dia liat kali ini adalah–

DUAAAAGGHHH!

"KYAAAA! TEI-NEECHAAANNN!"

"RINNYYYYYYY!"

–Rin dan Tei bertabrakan–

BRAKKK!

–dan terjatuh dengan posisi Rin menungging sama seperti Miku, hanya saja dia menimpah kakak iparnya sendiri, Tei. Sungguh tidak elit. Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan Len.

Len tetawa terbahak-bahak lagi melihat kali ini yang berhasil dikerjainya adalah adik kembar dan istrinya sendiri dan terjatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit.

Len berjalan mendekati mereka berdua yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya. Len menggengkan kepalanya melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

"Ne, Rin-chan~, Tei-hime~. Daijoubou ka~?" tanya Len yang benar-benar sama seperti pertanyaan pada orang yang berhasil dia kerjai sebelumnya. Sepertinya memang suka bertenya dengan nada seperti mengejek tersebut.

Dan lagi lagi, lagi lagi, apa yang mereka berdua lakukan adalah sesuatu hal yang sama yang mampu membuat Len tertawa lagi melihatnya. Hanya mengacungkan jempol mereka dan langsung pingsan ditempat.

Len langsung pergi mencari jalan keluar dari gedung tersebut dan ingin langsung berlindung dihalaman belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

Sekarang Len berada sudah berhasil keluar dari gedung kelas Utau dengan sangat susah payah. Dia terlihat sangat lelah karena sudah melawati berbagai macam rintangan berbahaya saat ingin keluar dari gedung berbahaya tersebut.

Dengan segera, Len langsung menuju jalan tercepat menuju halaman belakang. Dan sialnya, jalan itu sudah dikepung oleh sekelompok orang-orang paling sarap disekolahnya.

Mereka yang menyadari Len ada disana, langsung berteriak seakan Len adalah orang yang harus mereka tangkap.

"ITU DIA ORANG YANG SUDAH MEMBUAT KAKAK TERTUA TERJUN BEBAS DARI LANTAI 3!" teriak salah satu orang yang ada dikelompok itu yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang dibuat Len tadi terjun bebas dari lantai 3. Semuanya sama, hanya saja orang itu serba kuning.

Siapakah sebenarnya mereka semua? Mereka adalah orang yang satu keturunan dan satu keluarga dengan orang yang dibuat terjun bebas dari lantai 3 oleh Len. Yah benar, orang yang mereka maksud adalah Shion Kaito, kakak tertua sekaligus pemimpin keluarga Shion. Dan mereka adalah adik-adiknya Kaito yang sepertinya ingin membalas dendam kepada Len.

"MINNA! AYO TANGKAP DIA DAN PASTIKAN KALIAN SEMUA MENGGIGIT KEPALANYA!" teriak salah satu diantara mereka semua yang serba ungu dengan sebelah matanya diperban yang segera mengejar Len, dan langsung diikuti oleh semunya dari belakang.

Len benar-benar panik, sangat panik. Pasalnya dia dikejar oleh semua adiknya Kaito yang ingin membalaskan dendam sekaligus menggigit kepalanya. Dia langsung berlari secepat kilat dari kejaran satu set penuh orang-orang sarap bermarga Shion.

Untuk masalah yang satu, Len langsung terpikirkan satu ide yang menurutnya sangat mudah untuk dilakukan karena tidak perlu melakukan perhitungan atau pun menyusun rencana terlebih dahulu.

Len segara membuka mini bagnya dan mengambil sebuah pisang. Yah, dia menggunakan pisang lagi dengan tujuan yang sama tapi mungkin akan berbeda diakhir. Dia langsung membuka kulit pisangitu dan memakan dagingnya dalam satu suapan. Dan kemudian dia langsung melemparkan kulit pisangnya kebalakang.

Semua anggota keluarga Shion itu sungguh sangat bersemangat mengejar pelaku kejahatn kakak tertua mereka semua. Dan karena bersemangatnya, mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada kulit pisang yang dilempar Len didepan mereka.

Setelah membuat jarak cukup jauh dengan keluarga Shion, Len segera berhenti dan membalikan badannya. Ingin sekali dia melihat kejadian yang mungkin benar-benar tidak elit jika idenya berhasil. Dan sesusai dugaannya, rencananya benar-benar–

JDUAKKK!

BUAAAAGGHH!

BRAAAKKK!

DUAAAAGGGHHH!

–berhasil.

Seketika tawa Len langsung meledak melihat kejadian yang sungguh-sungguh aneh dan benar-benar tidak elit. Seluruh keluarga Shion tersebut langsung jatuh dalam hitungan detik hanya gara-gara satu orang yang menginjak kulit pisang yang dilempar oleh Len.

Len benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya, sampai-sampai dia mengeluarkan air matanya karena tawanya yang sudah tidak bisa dihentikan.

Len mencoba berhenti tertawa dan menghapus air matanya yang keluar. Kemudian mencoba bertanya bagaimana keadaan mereka.

"Ne, Shion no Daikazoku~. Daijoubou ka~?" tanya Len dengan pertanyaan yang itu-itu saja seakan tidak ada pertanyaan lain untuk menyakan keadaan orang lain.

Tawa Len kembali meledak ketika melihat dengan kompaknya, seluruh anggota keluarga Shion yang sedang terkapar mengacungkan jempol mereka –memberitahu Len kalau mereka baik-baik saja.

Setelah puas tertawa Len beranjak pergi menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Kali ini dia mengambil jalan memutar melewati gedung lama dan gedung olahraga –takut kalau ada yang mengepungnya kembali.

.

.

Len terlihat santai kali ini. Kenapa dia bisa sesantai ini? Karena sama sekali tidak ada yang mengejarnya disekitar gedung lama dan gedung olehraga.

Len mengehentikan langkahnya ketika melihat ada dua pasang makhluk yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama, yaitu kuning yang sedang duduk disebuah bangku dibawah pohon dan sepertinya tengah asyik bercengkrama. Dia melihat makhluk-makhluk tersebut dengan tampang aneh, pasalnya setiap makhluk dengan pasangannya memliki wajah yang mirip.

Len terus memandanginya sampai dia tersadar kalau dia sangat kenal dengan 4 makhluk kuning yang ada disana. Bahkan dua diantaranya adalah orang yang sangat mirip dengan Len. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagamine Rinto dan Kagamine Lenka, kakak kembarnya sendiri dan Rin yang twincest. Dan dua lagi yang ada disebelahnya adalah si Akita Twins, Neru dan Nero yang juga twincest seperti kakak kembarnya dan Rin

"Rinto-kun, kau mencintaiku bukan?" tanya Lenka manja kedapa Rinto.

"Tentu saja Lenka," jawab Rinto sambil tersenyum kearah Lenka.

"Ne, Nero-kun, kau juga begitu bukan?" tanya Neru sama seperti Lenka kepada Nero

"Tentu Neru," jawab Nero tersenyum manis.

Len yang melihat dan mendengar makhluk-makhluk twincest tersebut berkata seperti itu pada kembarannya sendiri, seketika merinding. Dia merasa beruntung karena tidak seperti kedua kakaknya yang aneh itu pada adik kembarnya, Rin. Dia dan Rin sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Dia sendiri sudah menikah dengan Tei, sedangkan Rin sudah memiliki tunangan dari kelas Voca yang mana dia adalah seorang murid pindahan dari luar negeri yang bernama Oliver.

Sepertinya 4 makhluk kuning yang mengidap twincest itu sudah mulai menyadari kehadiran Len sebagai makhluk kuning ke-5.

"Len? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Rinto seraya bangkit dan berjalan kearah Len berada yang juga diikuti 3 lainnya dari belakang.

"Ahh, ti–tidak ada. Hanya ingin menumpang lewat," jawab Len yang sepertinya panik melihat 4 orang itu sudah berada didekatnya.

"Kau yakin? Sepertinya kau ingin tahu banyak soal percintaan? Bwahahaha," tanya Rinto yang lalu tertawa dengan seenaknya setelah mengejek Len.

"Kau tahu! Aku ini lebih berpengalaman darimu, bodoh!" jawab Len yang terlihat kesal karena dikatai 'ingin tahu lebih banyak soal percintaan', sudah jelas hanya dia murid disekolah ini yang sudah mempunyai istri sejak dia masuk kesekolah ini. Ingin rasanya dia menonjok wajah Rinto yang benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Ne, Len-kun. Apa sudah ada yang berhasil menggigit kepalamu?" tanya Lenka pada Len dengan senyuman manis terhias diwajahnya yang malah membuat Len menjadi merinding.

Len panik ditanyain begitu. Dia sudah tidak bisa lari lagi karena sudah dikepung oleh 4 makhluk kuning itu yang sifatnya sama sekali tidak ada bedanya.

"Ahh, kurasa belum ada yang bisa menggigit kepala Len-kun. Soalnya tadi aku melihat Miku-chan, Kaito-kun, Rin-chan, Gakupo-san, Ted-kun, Rook-kun, Teto-chan, Ruko-san, Tei-chan dan beberapa murid lain sudah pingsan karena mencoba untuk menggigit kepala Len," jelas Neru kepada semuanya yang membuat Len bertambah panik.

"Ternyata Len berbahaya juga, bahkan istrinya sendiri juga tidak diizinkan. Sebaiknya kita harus cepat menggigit kepala Len," ucap Nero yang sudah bersiap untuk menggigit kepala Len.

"Kau benar Nero," ucap Rinto menyetujui perkataan Nero

Kini Len benar-benar hanya bisa pasrah. Berdo'a semoga orang-orang ini tidak melakukan hal aneh padanya dan juga berharap ada sebuah bantuan yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana.

Tanpa disadari 4 orang itu, ada sebuah benda raksasa yang ingin menghantam mereka. Sepertinya do'a Len terkabul dalam sekejap. Dan kemudian–

DUUUAAAKKK!

–benda tersebut menghantam 4 makhluk kuning itu –Rinto, Lenka, Nero dan Neru– dengan sempurna tanpa sedikitpun mengenai makhluk kuning ke-5 –Len.

Len melihat benda apa yang menghantam 4 orang yang ada didepannya tadi. Sebuah palu lagi? Mungkinkah ini milik Tei? Ahh, Len yakin kalau tadi istrinya itu telah pingsan karena bertabrakan dengan Rin. Lagi pula ukuran palu milik Tei tidak sebesar ini, lebih kecil dari palu ini.

Lalu palu siapa itu?

Len mencoba mengingat palu milik siapa itu. Dan akhirnya Len teringat dengan kakak iparnya yang berambuat putih pendek dengan mata merah yang mirip denga Tei. Ternyata palu ini milik kakak kembarnya Tei.

"Yoo, Len," panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada disebelahnya. Seseorang yang baru saja dia ingat tadi.

"Teiru-nii?" Len menanggil nama orang tersebut untuk meyakinkan apakah benar yang ada disebelahnya itu adalah kakak iparnya.

"Ahahaha. Daijoubou ka?" tanya Teiru kepada Len.

"Ha–a'i, daijoubou," jawab Len sedikit panik sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau tenang saja, tidak usah panik begitu. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menggigit kepala kuning mu itu. Apalagi kau adalah suami adikku, aku tidak akan mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada adik iparku sendiri," jelas Teiru meyakinkan Len kalau dia benar-benar tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padanya.

"Ahh, arigatou, Teiru-nii," ucap Len berterima kasih kepada Teiru sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," ucap Teiru seraya melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Len.

Kemudian Len menghampiri Rinto, Lenka, Nero, dan Neru –ingin melihat keadaan mereka– yang baru saja dihantam dengan palu besar. Len hanya bisa meggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap kasihan pada 4 orang itu.

"Ne, Rinto-nii~, Lenka-nee~, Nero-kun~, Neru-chan~. Daijoubou ka?" tanya Len seperti biasanya pada orang-orang yang baru saja dia kerjai.

Dan lagi lagi, lagi lagi, lagi lagi, Ke-4 orang berambut kuning itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti orang-orang yang terkapar karena ulah Len. Hanya mengcungkan jempol sebagai isyarat untuk Len kalau mereka baik-baik saja, setelah itu langsung pingsan.

Len kemudian melanjutkan tujuannya untuk kehalaman belakang sekolah yang menurutnya sangatlah berat tantangannya.

.

.

.

Kali ini Len benar-benar terlihat sangat santai dan begitu tenang. Kini dia tengah duduk diatas rumput sambil bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Sudah sedari tadi Len ingin merasakan ketenangan seperti ini. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengejarnya.

Tapi sepertinya Len salah. Dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang didekatnya yang hendak menggigit kepalanya. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, tapi Len tetap tidak menyadarinya. Sampai akhirnya–

HAAAPPP!

–Len merasakan ada sesuatu yang keras menjepit kepalanya.

Mungkinkah ada orang yang menggit kepalanya?

Setelah Len merasa kalau sesuatu itu sudah terlepas. Len menolehkan kepalanya –ingin melihat siapa orang yang ada didekatnya. Dan sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang gadis bambut pink pucat panjang, bola mata berwarna aquamarine, memakai baju hitam, serta rok mini berwarna pink yang lebih cerah dari rambutnya. Dia adalah–

"IA?!"

–sudah disebutkan siapa dia.

"Ahh, kupikir akan benar-benar sulit menggigit kepala kuningmu itu seperti kata Miku-chan dan yang lain. Ternyata sangatlah muda," ucap IA sedikit meremehkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?," tanya Len kaget kepada IA.

"Tidak ada, hanya berjalan-jalan dan kemudian aku melihatmu disini," jawab IA yang terkesan sangat santai kepada Len.

Len sedikit kagum pada IA karena bisa dengan mudahnya menggigit kepalanya tanpa terkena masalah sedikitpun. Tapi dia tidak terlalu mempermaslahkan itu, masa bodoh dengan 'hari menggigit kepala Len'.

"Jadi bagaimana? Siapa yang pertama?" tanya IA kepada Len yang masih menetap pada posisinya berdiri disebelah Len yang sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon.

"Hmm, kau yang pertama," jawab Len santai.

"Ternyata memang sangat mudah. Hahahaha, " ucap IA yang mulai tertawa karena mengetahui begitu banyak orang yang mencoba sedari tadi, tapi malah dia yang pertama yang bisa menggigit kepala Len.

"IAAAAA! APA KAU INGIN MATI DITANGAN KU?! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGGIGIT KEPALA SUAMIKU SEBELUM AKU!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Len dan IA menolehkan kepalanya kearah seseorang yang sedang berteriak tadi. Mereka sudah tidak asing lagi saat melihat orang itu karena dia adalah Tei, istrinya Len.

Tei berlari kearah IA sambil membawa palu raksasa yang memang biasa dia bawa. IA seketika panik melihat Tei yang sudah mulai medekat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Ahh, Gomene Len-sama. Sebaiknya aku pergi. Aku masih ingin melanjutkan sisa hidupku. Sayonara Len-sama," ucap IA dengan senyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Len, dan setelah itu langsung berlari dari kejaran Tei dengan lecepatan yang sangat luar biasa.

Len hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat aksi kejar-kejaran antara IA dengan Tei dihalaman belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu yang sangat ditunggu Len tiba juga, yaitu pulang sekolah & beristirahat dirumah. Dia sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan untuknya, pasalnya seharian penuh dia harus terus berlari dari kejaran orang-orang sarap yang hendak menggigit kepalanya.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu rumahnya. Len langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dan kemudian masuk. Melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakannnya dirak sepatu.

"Tadaima!" ucap Len ketika masuk rumah dan langsung melepas sepatu.

"Okaeri, Len-kyun!" balas Tei yang tiba-tiba langsung datang menyambut Len dengan senyuman mengerikan diwajahnya.

Len merinding melihat senyuman yang ada diwajah Tei. Mungkinkah dia akan mendapat hukuman dari Tei lagi?. Mungkin begitulah.

"Len-kyun~, Tei akan menghukum Len-kyun karena Len-kyun tidak membiarkan Tei yang pertama menggigit kepala Len-kyun," ucap Tei dengan manja dan tiba-tiba senyumnya berubah menjadi senyuman manis yang semakin membuat Len merinding.

Tei kemudian langsung menyeret Len menuju lantai 2 rumahnya, tempat dimana kamar mereka berada. Setelah mereka berdua masuk kekamar, Tei langsung mengunci pintu kamar.

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya silahkan pikirkan sendiri. XD

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Ahahaha, akhirnya fic Long One-Shoot saya selesai juga.**

**Bagaimana pendapat para readers, menghiburkah? Sulit dimengerti kah? atau sama sekali ndak ada menghiburnya?**

**Saya mohon review dari para readers agar saya bisa mengetahui dimana kekurangannya dan bisa memperbaikinya di fic selanjutnya.**

**Saya juga siap menerima flame jika memang fic ini sama sekali ndak menghibur dan membosankan.**

**Mungkin hanya itu saja.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi di fic selanjutnya.**

**Vocaloid & Utauloid : Arigatou gozaimasu~, karena sudah mau membaca fic abal nan gaje ini #dihabisi Author XD**

**#Menghilang**


End file.
